


worthwhile (all the wait)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, i can't believe that once upon a time i thought this was actually good lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being the loving boyfriend he is, Junhui respects Minghao's wishes and whatever no–sex policy he seems to have going on – even if it means gritting his teeth through blue balls and cold showers. As mentally paining as it might be, Junhui's willing to wait.





	

 

“Minghao, please...” purred Junhui – pressing soft kisses along the back of the younger boy's neck, his hands gripping at his shoulders. Not taking his eyes off his uni notes scattered all over his desk and laptop, Minghao feels almost prudish when he gently pushes Junhui off him. It almost elicits a moan out of Minghao when Junhui persists and latches his mouth back onto his boyfriend's soft skin, but he maintains his resilience and brushes him off again. Minghao doesn't feel bad, and doesn't understand why Junhui always picks the times where he's busiest to get horny.

With Minghao's compliant tendencies and Junhui's seductive nature, it's almost hard to believe that in the year–and–a–bit they'd been going out for, not once had they done anything sexual with one another. Even their friends were continually surprised to hear they still hadn't yet had sex - it was a running joke amongst them that Minghao was the innocent angel of their relationship, and Junhui existed purely to corrupt him. Junhui was determined to change that, but Minghao always seemed to find an excuse otherwise.

Minghao, being a full–time university student with a double major in contemporary dance and art history, often used his studies as his front. If not that, it'd be that he's tired from a long day in the studio, or that he had to stay up late writing up a report or researching for tomorrow's class because _“I have a 5,000 word essay due on my professor's desk by eleven and I will_ not _be slowed down by my horndog boyfriend who for the life of him cannot keep it in his pants!”_

Being the loving boyfriend he is, Junhui respects Minghao's wishes and whatever no–sex policy he seems to have going on – even if it means gritting his teeth through blue balls and cold showers. As mentally paining as it might be, Junhui's willing to wait.

That's not to say that abstinence doesn't have its lows. Matter of fact, it's taken its toll on Junhui's mental health more than just a few times. He's tried his best to refrain from asking Minghao why exactly nothing's happened between the two of him yet, but it's been a year and he's getting desperate.

It's on a quiet, average Friday night when Junhui reaches his breaking point. Minghao had been sitting at his desk in their room, quietly building his library of songs to choreograph routines to, when Junhui had started kissing up the back of Minghao's exposed shoulders and neck to a song with a particularly arousing beat and flow.

“Babe, you deserve a break,” Junhui muttered in between kisses and gentle sucks at his boyfriend's back, and neck, and shoulders; smirking gently at the way his boyfriend's staggering his breaths. “If only you would give me the chance, you'd be screaming my name by the end of the ni–”

“Junhui, _enough,_ ” Minghao interrupted, swinging around in his desk chair and rigorously pushing him from where Junhui had been standing behind him. Staring into each other's eyes – Minghao's gaze firm, Junhui's blank – it was clear Minghao was having none of it. Junhui turned and swiftly left the room, the events of moments ago confirming Minghao's unwillingness towards any sexual activity that were to potentially happen between the two of them.

Junhui bursts into his room – the one he hadn't slept in since he moved all his shit into Minghao’s room , and plunks himself down on the undisturbed sheets of his bed. After flicking on his bedside lamp, he pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts; searching for someone he knew he would be comfortable talking to about the situation at hand. Pressing dial, he hauls himself into the middle of the bed and sets himself down cross–legged – his back facing the door.

“Junhui, it's almost midnight, what's up?” Junhui has to think carefully about his wording, and does his best to conceal the anxious breaths threatening to release themselves right into the mic of his cellphone. Out of all his close friends, he's known Wonwoo for the longest time – and in that, knows that he can talk to him about anything. When he doesn't respond after a full minute, Wonwoo loses patience and makes to hang up. “Okay... I'm just... gonna go–”

“Wait! I... God, I don't know, Wonwoo. I've tried everything. I've waited for so long, and you guys are all right. You're right about how innocent Minghao is. I can't get him to respond to anything I try, and this is the longest I've gone dating someone with no sex involved. I don't know what to do anymore. I... I don't know how much longer I can wait for him.”

Silence ensues, and Junhui knows that Wonwoo's having a hard time thinking of a response. For so long, it had been nothing more than a running joke between their friend group that Minghao was just a “pure, innocent angel,” but it's been confirmed by Junhui himself and now leaves Wonwoo starstruck. Junhui rubs at his temple with his free hand, not knowing if he should just end the call and just go to sleep, or stay awake for just a bit longer and see what Wonwoo has to say.

Outside Junhui's old room, Minghao listens to the conversation intently. Before, he hadn't felt particularly bad when pushing Junhui away. Of course, he knew that Junhui loved him and made it clear that he was willing to wait, but hearing Junhui in such a state of distress over this matter caused a tidal wave of guilt to crash through Minghao's body. He didn't think it'd impact so heavily upon Junhui's physical and emotional needs. He was never lying when he said he was too busy with university work – but thinking back on the past year, he now realizes how negligent of both his and his boyfriend's needs he had been. He wonders if now that this phone call is happening, that it's too late to change what's already been established between them. Silently, he leans against the door, wondering what he could do to make up for all the lost time they could have spent exploring the hills and curves of one another's bodies.

That is, until an idea dawns on Minghao, and a grin spreads across his face.

As quietly as humanly possible, Minghao gently turns the doorknob and pushes the door open slightly, so as for Junhui not to notice his entrance into the room. He praises himself internally for his good luck and timing, as Junhui's back is facing him and Minghao can hear a voice on the other side of Junhui's phone; Junhui doesn't see or hear him enter. He carefully closes the door (which again, Junhui fails to notice), and stands silently at the entrance of the room, planning his next move. Grinning, he tiptoes over to the edge of the bed and swiftly, but lightly, climbs up onto the bed – and like how Junhui did earlier, he begins to scatter feather–light kisses all over his tall boyfriend's neck and shoulders.

Junhui almost drops his phone. Minghao can feel the muscles underneath the skin he's brushing his mouth against tense up, and he brings his thumbs up to gently rub the tightness away as he continues working his mouth over Junhui.

“Don't hang up,” Minghao whispers into Junhui's unoccupied ear, voice dropping three octaves. A shiver passes through Junhui's body, and he can feel the blood previously pounding through his head traveling down south within a matter of milliseconds. Minghao travels around to Junhui's front side and soft kisses turn into bites and sucks against Junhui's neck and collarbones as he continues his call with Wonwoo. Minghao listens in on every word of their conversation – that Junhui should sit down with Minghao over a cup of tea to mull things over, or to continue waiting, or to suggest sex straight up when they’re laying in bed together at the end of the day. Junhui knows Minghao’s listening – and every passing second is torturous – but he’s convinced that he won't get his way with Minghao if the call doesn't end organically.

A particularly vicious bite against a certain sensitive spot on Junhui's neck causes him to let a quiet, breathy sigh of pleasure to slip into the phone call. Minghao grins out of satisfaction, rejoicing in the rush of embarrassment he’d brought upon Junhui.

“What was that?” Wonwoo asks with a suspicious tone. Mentally cursing himself for not having better self control, Junhui attempts to pick himself back up. By now Minghao's teasing – now running his hands up and down his thighs, torso, gently brushing over his crotch – has grown torturous, and Junhui is desperate to end the call.

“Nothing, just tired. Hey, I'm about to go to sleep now, thanks for everything. I'll talk to you tomorrow,” Junhui replies shakily – uninterested in hearing Wonwoo's farewell and hanging up on him so he can toss his phone onto the floor of his bedroom and finally claim Minghao's lips as he'd been wanting to do from the second his boyfriend's own had latched themselves onto his shoulders and back. All tongues and teeth, Junhui moves to push Minghao back against the headboard. Minghao is faster, however, flipping their positions around so that Junhui's back is pressed up against the headboard instead of his own. Lust and fire filling the dark brown of his eyes, Minghao straddles Junhui's hips and brushes their crotches together, drawing a whine of sorts from his boyfriend.

“I know you think I'm innocent.” Minghao brings his hand down to grab Junhui's half–hard cock through his sweatpants. Junhui gasps, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Minghao tilts his head back in towards Junhui's, ghosting his lips over the older male's. “Let's see how innocent I really am,” Minghao teased, closing the gap between their mouths once again. Junhui's hands slide up Minghao's sides, fingers latching onto his waist from underneath his shirt.

“I've been waiting for this for so long,” Junhui groans, Minghao tugging at the hem of Junhui's shirt. In a flurry of limbs, of teeth and tongues and sloppy, disoriented kisses, Junhui's clothes are shed item by item until he was left bare for Minghao to take in.

He'd seen Junhui naked before when sharing showers and the like, but he'd never seen it so far up close from a sexual perspective. The way taut muscles stretched themselves over Junhui's slender yet built frame, the liquid gold of his tanned skin – it was with the finest of threads that Minghao didn't attack every inch of his boyfriend's body with his mouth.

And then he snaps - Minghao dives back down and trails kisses languidly down Junhui's torso, all the way down to his cock. It'd been a while since Minghao had last given a blowjob, but Junhui didn’t know that (or that he’d ever given a blowjob at all) – and quite frankly this part scared him the most. He figured that Junhui would guide him, so he went with what he remembered – fisting the base of Junhui's cock and licking one long, slow stripe from the base right up to the tip, eliciting the most delicious moan Minghao could have ever imagined from within Junhui's throat. He licked Junhui all over, focusing on his tip for a few minutes, and let his hand take over for  before closing his entire mouth over Junhui's cock head and slowly letting his head sink down, taking Junhui's full length in his mouth. Minghao never had much of a gag reflex, and almost smiled when he felt the head of Junhui's dick bump against the back of his throat. Slowly, he draws his head back, suckling at the head before beginning to bob his head up and down, gripping at the base of his cock. Junhui fists a hand in Minghao's hair, letting his head fall back as he immerses himself in the sensations brought to him by his blonde haired boyfriend.

After a good few minutes, Minghao rises from Junhui's cock and back to Junhui's mouth.

“You taste so good,” Minghao mutters against Junhui's lips.

“Even better on you, baby,” Junhui breathes back, pulling away to tug Minghao's shirt over his head. It's only a matter of seconds before his jeans follow suit and Junhui's head is in between Minghao's legs, repaying him for the pleasure he'd brought to him just moments earlier. Minghao isn’t used to being on the receiving end, and just about comes on the spot when Junhui accidentally catches his teeth along the underside of his cock – jaw clenching as he tries to hold off the orgasm he can feel building up in the pit of his stomach. Junhui, as it turns out, is amazing at reading body language, and realizes a second after Minghao’s legs and abdominal muscles began twitching that he’s close to pushing him over the edge. Slowly, he withdraws his mouth from around Minghao’s cock, letting it fall from his lips with a wet, erotic _pop_. Minghao whines and makes grabby motions at Junhui, stomach flushed red from arousal. Junhui leans in to press a tender kiss against Minghao’s blood red lips, smiling when he pulls away. “Save it for my cock.” Junhui pecks his lips once more before retracting his body from Minghao’s and stepping off the bed. Minghao realizes as Junhui opens the door and leaves the room what he’s gone to do, and once again knows exactly how to surprise him.

Rolling off the bed, Minghao silently crosses the room to his desk and opens the first drawer from the floor. The sight of the bottle of lube and box of condoms laying as the only objects hidden in the drawer send a fresh rush of blood to his dick, his heartbeat pounding loud and angry through the head of his cock as he swiftly returns to the bed with the lube and a single rubber from the box in hand. Pinching the corner of the condom packet between his teeth, he lubes up two of his fingers and props himself up by his knees and one elbow. Ass in the air facing the door, he lowers his body between his legs and positions his fingers at the entrance of his asshole.

He’s breaking a sweat and has just managed to work his two fingers into his hole and started fucking his fingers inside himself when Junhui walks back in and almost dies on the spot at the sight before him. Letting the bottle of lube and condom he’d left the room to collect fall to the ground, he slowly inches his way back towards the bed, eyes bulging out of his head out of amazement at just how absolutely _wrong_ he (and all their friends, for that matter) had been about Minghao being innocent.

 _If only they could see what he was doing to himself now_.

“You…” Junhui starts, cut off by a sharp whine as Minghao curls his fingers inside his asshole, and Junhui doesn’t need to think very hard at all to know he just hit his prostate. Minghao twists his head to the side far enough for Junhui to see the condom hanging between his perfectly straight teeth.

“Just hurry the fuck up and get inside me before I finish the job myself,” Minghao orders in a tone of voice completely unrecognizable to Junhui as his boyfriend’s own, and suddenly Junhui’s sitting on the bed with Minghao’s lean stomach laid down across his legs. Junhui feels almost personally attacked by how condescendingly Minghao had made it so clear to him that he’s willing to finish himself off if he were to take too long. Raising his hand up in the air, he brings it down and cracks it against Minghao’s left asscheek so loudly it practically echoes around the room.

“You think you can give it to yourself better than I can, huh?” Junhui taunts, administering yet another harsh smack to the exact same spot on Minghao’s gorgeous ass. The spot reddens, and Minghao’s cock spits out a bead of precum right upon the impact.

“Damn right I do,” sneers Minghao in response. He knows from past experiences that when Junhui’s riled up, everything he does is done with added vigor. Despite this being their first sexual encounter together, Minghao is willing for it to be fast and rough – and he knows exactly how to get it. Junhui spanks Minghao’s ass once again, and Minghao flat out groans at the sweetness of the sting.

“We’ll see,” Junhui says with a smirk, lightly patting Minghao’s ass twice before plunging his hands underneath his stomach and swiftly flipping him over onto his back. Climbing on top of his boyfriend’s lean, skinny frame, Junhui thrusts his own cock against Minghao’s a few times before taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them off together as he sucks a ferocious red mark in the crook of Minghao’s neck. He can feel Minghao’s subtle chokes and whimpers, as if his boyfriend is holding himself back from making any noise. With a loud suck, he detaches his mouth from Minghao’s throat and halts the movement of his hand over their cocks. Minghao whines high in his throat at the sudden cease in sensation, and a grin spreads wide across Junhui’s face as he leans in for a long kiss.

“That’s it baby, let it out. I want to hear you. I want to hear everything.” At this, Minghao kisses back more fervently before allowing Junhui to pull away and pick up the condom that had fallen to the pillow next to Minghao’s head. Junhui tears open the packet and places the rubber at the head of his cock, letting Minghao do the job of rolling it down his length. Leaning forward, Junhui allows Minghao to fuck his mouth off his cock a few times to lubricate the condom before pushing his head away and spreading Minghao’s legs – interposing himself between his thighs and positioning his cockhead at Minghao’s asshole.

“Be glad I got warmed up for you, Hui,” Minghao goads, breath thickening at the pressure Junhui’s cock is beginning to apply at his tight rim.

“Shut up, Minghao. You have no idea yet.” With bated breath, Junhui slowly pushes all the way in – Minghao crying out in ecstasy the entire time. After giving Minghao a moment to adjust to his size, Junhui starts moving – pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s flushed skin as he thrusts in and out. Minghao’s grip on Junhui’s back is like iron, as if he’ll fall through the bed if he doesn’t hang on with everything he’s got. As Junhui’s hips pick up speed, so does their breathing and the sounds of pleasure exiting Minghao’s mouth. Junhui is silent – save for a few grunts and groans here and there. With both hands, Junhui digs his hands underneath Minghao’s ass and lifts it higher into the air so he can drill his cock further and harder into his boyfriend’s ass. When he changes his angle and feels something small and hard brush against his cock, Minghao suddenly yells out a wrecked _“Fuck!”_ and digs his fingernails into his back. Junhui smiles at the sharp stinging and continues thrusting into Minghao at that angle, knowing that he’s found his prostate and the easiest way to reduce Minghao into a quivering, wrecked, fucked out mess.

“C–can I ride you?” Minghao says after a few minutes of having his prostate mauled as Junhui’s plastering his collarbones with more hickeys. Junhui halts the movements of his hips and pulls out of Minghao, laying down on the bed while Minghao picks himself up and positions his hole against Junhui’s rock hard cock – his hands coming up to grip tightly at Minghao’s slender hips. Holding his breath, he sinks down all the way on Junhui’s cock and it’s no time at all before he’s bouncing high and fast off it, crying out every time Junhui’s cock catches the small, walnut sized gland inside his asshole. Feeling the knot in his stomach tightening once again, he grabs hold of his cock and starts jerking it off hard and fast.

“Fuck, baby, I’m close…” Junhui announces, pulling Minghao off him and flipping him over yet again. Throwing one of Minghao’s legs over his shoulder, Junhui starts forcefully ramming into him, desperate for the release he’s waited so long to share with Minghao. Minghao’s too far gone to respond, but Junhui can see the way his dick twitches, and he knows his boyfriend is even closer. “I want you to scream my name when you come. Say you’ll do it for me,” he commands. Minghao nods and almost inaudibly whimpers back a yes, breaths quickening with each thrust of his boyfriend’s hips.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m–– _Junhui!_ ” Minghao cries out as he throws his head back, stringing out profanities in a long line. His cock spits out his release as he comes all over his stomach and chest and even on his own chin – and there’s so much of it that Junhui doesn’t know if he’ll even stop. Moments before his own climax, Junhui pulls out of Minghao and pulls the condom off, stroking himself quickly. His grip on his own cock tightens as he comes undone with a loud grunt, angling his cock at Minghao’s stomach so he can further paint his boyfriend’s torso with streaks of come. Minghao sticks out his tongue, and Junhui complies to the silent request; edging forward on his knees so Minghao can raise his head up and suckle the last few drops of come from his cock. When Minghao lets Junhui’s half softened cock fall from his lips, he swings his leg over and lays down on his side onto the bed next to Minghao. Swirling Minghao’s and his own come together with his finger, he brings it up to Minghao’s lips so he can wrap his lips around it and suck it off. After a few long kisses and moments of silence, Minghao slowly rises to a sitting position and speaks up.

“So what are we gonna tell our friends?” Minghao asks, rubbing his eyes with a yawn and a lazy smile.

“Nothing. We’ll let them figure it out when we show up with the brightest after-sex glow in history at Jeonghan’s house tomorrow.”

“Fuck you, Junhui,” Minghao affectionately retorts.

He smiles at this. “Finally did. Now go clean yourself up, angel – you were _so_ good tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> (that one vine kid voice) WASSUP FUCKERS
> 
> ok for real though, this really sucks and has been sitting in my google drive for months now, so i thought i might as well post it and give you guys some content before my next update of delectatio morosa - which you can read [_here_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086619/chapters/16106866) if you haven't already. nothing particularly serious about this, just emptying out my stash of unshared junhao one shots that i might eventually compile into a bigger collection.
> 
> for now, i'll just leave you with this, and that you can expect the next update of delectatio morosa to be out either later this week or early next. see ya!


End file.
